Don't judge a book by it's cover
by HimeOumu
Summary: Harry is back with Ginny, and ron is with Hermione. However Harry is giving Hermione all these expencive items! One being a wedding ring? What will Ron do when he finds out?Please read to find out! might be rating higher for later chapters.
1. A day noone will forget

Ginny lay in Harry's lap, a single tear silently rolled down her face. It had been a week since the downfall of the dard lord, Voldemort, and Ginny lay thinking about the death of her brother and the death of many other people she had been close with. Harry stroke Ginny's hair, not alowing tears to fall down his own face. He remain heart-broken at the loss of his friend, someone that he had been close to for many years, since his very first day at hogwarts.

More tears fall down Ginny's face. She had gotten something she desperatly wanted, but had lost more in the course of gaining it. She was back together with Harry once more, yet she found it very hard to smile. She wiped the tears that fell from her gorgeous, dark, brown eyes, smudging her eye-liner more then the tears had already done. She would never have life the same again she had lost so much...

XxXxXxXxX

A year later, Ginny lay in Harry's lap once more. Tears spilt as she thought of all those lost in the war. This day, a year ago, had been the death of Tonks, Lupin, Fred, and many more. Harry looked deaply into her warm brown eyes, and was comforted. If it had not been for Ginny, Harry would not have made it this far. He loved Ginny with all his heart, and had thought that he would never get a chance to be with her again, after he did the stupid 'Noble' thing and broke up with her. Yet, here he was now, with the love of his life, as tears poor down her beautiful face.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny, holding her tightly, never wanting to let her go. Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes, and smiled. She whiped her tears away, and kissed Harry softly. 'Thank-you... ' She hugged Harry. Harry had been there for her, every weak moment she had. Every bad day, every sad moment, he had been there to comfort her through everything that had been happening the last few years.

'I love you so much, Ginny.'

Ginny lay her head down into Harry's lap, and slowly fell into a peacefull sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

'And would you like anything else, sir?'

It was a week after Ginny had layed in Harry's lap, crying.

The man handed over the ring, and smile. 'Some lucky woman you have, that ring was the engagement ring of none other then Miss Ravenclaw herself. It was passed down through the family, and when her daughter was murdered, we managed to get it then.' The shop owner smile as if to say he had gotten it for a very unfair price.

Harry thanked the man and walked out, a small bulge in his robe pocket.

XxXxXxXxX

Harry silently entered the burrow, where Ginny, himself, and the others were staying, to catch up with eachother. Trying not to be noticed, he snucked into the room he and Ron had been sharing. Mrs Weasley didn't allow Hermione and Ron to share a room. Poor them. Harry had laughed so hard when he found this out, making jokes such as, 'Well maybe we should get up to something, then she will make up change rooms and you get to have Hermione!' And much other things along this lines, stuff that made Ron go red.

Harry snuck the ring into his suitcase, and shoved it under his bed.

'What are you doing, Harry?' Ron walked in to find Harry's legs halfway under his bed.

Harry jumped up, hitting his head on the underside of the bed. 'N-n-nothing.' He said, climbing out from under the bed, rubbing his head.

Ron laughed and said something which the words 'Payback' was clearly heard.

'Oh shut it..' Harry glanced down to make sure the suitcase was hidden.

'What the..?'

'I was looking for Hermione, i thought you might have stashed her someone in here, since you cant seep in the ame room as eachother.' Ron went red as Harry laughed. Harry turned and ran downstairs

Just as he turned a corner, he ran straight into Ginny, knocking her off her feet.

'Oh shit, Sorry Ginny!' He rushed over and helped her back onto her feet. 'You okay?'

'Ow, my head hurts..' she said in a low voice, clutching where she had been hurt.

Harry moved her hand away to see a small cut on her head. He pulled out his wand and fixed it as best as he could. 'Better?' He smiled, whiping away the blood with his shirt sleave.

Ginny smiled. 'Thanks...' She turned and walked up into her room, where she and Hermione had been staying.

XxXxXxXxX

'Hey Hermy!'

Hermione rolled her eyes at this greating, she disliked being called 'Hermy.'

'What you doing?' Ginny sat down onto her bed, and begain to flip threw a few pages of books Hermione had been looking at early.

'Waiting for Ron.'

'Oooooooooooooooh' Ginny smirked, but didn't get a changce to say what was on her kinds, because at that moment Harry had walked into the room. 'Your mother wants your help in the kitchen.'

Ginny sighed, before getting up and slowly walking downstairs.

Harry walked over to Hermione, and took the book out of her hands. He placed it gentally onto her bed. Harry had something closed tightly in the palm of his hand. Its box was still in his pocket. Harry sat down infront of Hermione, and opened his hand.

Inside was a beautiful engagement ring. It had a saphire on it, that with two small emeralds on each side. It was simple enough for an engagement ring, but it was beautiful! The goblin made gold, the carving of a rose on it's side. It was the most beautiful ring Hermione had ever seen.

She reached out and took the ring off Harry. 'It is so .. beautifl..' She sighed.

'Keep it close to you...' Harry kissed her cheek, and turned and walked out the room. Just as he reached the doorway Ron entered the room, looking slightly confused as why Harry was there, with a smile on his face, while Hermione looked amazed.

XxXxXxXxX

Harry walked downstairs to see Ginny helping cook the dinner for that night.

'Well hello again.' Harry kissed her cheek, before walking outside into the beautiful setting sun.

He felt lifted, like a balloon that no-one could ever pop, he felt like nothing could go wrong, and everything in his life was about to turn to normal. He had been planning out his future for a while now, and had deside that _she _was the one he truely wanted to be with for the rest of his life. He could see in her eyes, Hermione really liked the ring.

XxXxXxXxX

'Morning, Harry...' Ginny said sleepily, before walking downstairs for breakfast. Harry smiled, and as she walked out of site, Harry entered her room.

'Hello, Hermione. Have a nice sleep?'

Hermione smiled. 'Never better, the ring, it was beautiful!' It seemed like the smile on her face had been there since he had given her the ring. 'i can't believe your going to- wow...' Hermione stopped in mid-sentance and looked at what Harry had just pulled out off his pocket. 'So this is...'

A simple gold necklace chain dangled from his hand. 'Now all it needs is the pendant i gave you when...' Harry looked at Hermione. 'Herm...' she looked like she just saw a ghost.

'Oh...' Harry turned to see that Ron had caught the last sentance of what he said.'

'Oh! I was just, uhm Harry was just giving me this...'

'It was a chain to her birthday necklace, it broke before...' Harry said calmly. 'I'm going to go out for a while, seeya.' Harry turned and walked away, but not before he could hear Hermione saying 'He told you, he was giving me a necklace chain, thats all it is.'

Harry walked downstairs to find Ginny eating her breakfast. 'Sounds like they're having a fight?'

Harry nodded. 'I'm out for a while..' He kissed Ginny sofly on the lips, before walking out the door once more.

'That boy is up to something...' Ginny shook her head, and continued on her toast.

XxXxXxXxX

Harry walked back in a few hours later, out of breath, a few bulges in his jacket and jeans pocket.

'Something in your pocket or you just excited about something?' Ron smirked.

Harry let out a small laugh. 'Wheres Ginny gone?'

'Oooooooh thats why your happy! She went out with mum for a bit.'

'Oh har har.' Harry realised Ron was getting his payback for the 'few' joke Harry had made earlier.

Harry walked upstairs to Ginny's room, to find it empty. He picked up a quil, and a spare bit of parechment Hermione had, and he scribbled a note to Hermione, and placed a few more items under her pillow.

Harry started to walk out, but he bumped into Hermione and Ginny as he did turned around. Both were carrying a few bags, and were laughing, and talking about what they had brought.

'You still haven't told me whats in that... Oh, Harry!' Ginny smiled. 'What are you doing in here? If mum catches you she might think i'm hidden under a bed!' She put on a fake look of shock.

Harry laughed slightly, before taking the bags off her, and placing them on her bed.

Ginny smiled, and sat down on her bed.

'So Hermy, what was in that oh so secret package you brought. Is it for Ronnykins?' She smirked, making kissing noices.

'It's nothing...' She sat down on her bed. 'What the..' She could feel something underneith her. She lifted up the pillow, but caught eye of Harry shaking his head, and mouthing something.

Ginny looked from Harry to Hermione, looking confused. She shook her head.

'So Hermy, why were you and Ronnikins fight early?'

'Oh...uhm...' Hermione went bright red and looked towards Harry.

'I heard something about a necklace, and it was nothing, or something like that?'

'Yeah, uhm, Ha-.. uhm i was given a necklace for my birthday, and he found the chain that was just given to me, and uhm, he thought, well uhm, yeah...'

'Okaaaaaaaay then...' Ginny looked slightly confused. 'Uhm, who gave it to you?'

Hermione muttered something under her breath.

'What was that?'

'I said don't you worry! It is between me and Ron!' Hermione looked angry.

'Well find then, no need to bite my head off!' Ginny got up and walked out of the room. Harry shrugged, before following Ginny.

XxXxXxXxX

'Gin, wait up!'

Ginny turned around. 'Dunno what her problem is!'

'Don't worry about her.' Harry smiled and took Ginny's hand.

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes. 'Harry, uhm...'

'Yes?' Harry noticed the way Ginny was looking at him. 'Whats wrong, Ginny?'

'You have been acting...different lately...?'

'Oh..yeah... Don't worry about that..I'm fine...' He wouldn't quite meet her eye when he said this.

'Well, okay then...' Ginny sighed and walked off.

XxXxXxXxX

Hermione lifted her pillow to find a few items. She found a candle set, smelling of roses. She found a small wrapped up parcell, which was soft, as though containing clothes of some sort. She found a bunch or gorgeous, expencive things. She couldn't think of what to say, she was amazed at Harry's taste.

She picked up the note and smiled as she read it. She opened the parcell and two things fell out. One, a beautiful, black, sparkly dress, that ell just bellow the knees and a muggle watch. She picked up the silver watch, with little heart charms on the side, and smiled so brightly, as she put it on. 'Wow... It is beautiful... Harry...'

XxXxXxXxX

During dinner that night, oth Ginny and Ron noticed the watch on her wrist.'

'Whats that?' Ron asked, looking confused.

'It's a muggle watch.' Hermione said showing it to Ron. Ron looked very confused.' Whats with all the numbers?'

'They are used to tell the time, aren't they?.' Ginny said, having known what it was, as she had taken muggle studies.

'Yes, it is.'

'It looks new?'

'Yes, my friends, uhm, gave it to me for doing him a few.. a few favours.'

'Oh, Hermione has another boyfriend!' Ginny laughed.

Ron glanced over to Harry, he looked angry. He got up and stormed out of the room.

'Geeze, Ron can be such a baby at times! I was just joking!'

Harry got up and walked out shortly after Ron. He walked into his room, but found it empty.

Harry heard someone moving in the girls room. He walked in to find Ron trashing all of Hermione's stuff.

'RON! NO! STOP!'

Ron grabbed a few things and threw them at Harry. It was all of the stuff he had brought recently.

'Ron!' Hermione ran into the room, followed by Ginny.

'YOU CHEATING PEACE OF SCUM!'

Hermione screamed as Ron grabbed her arm. He shoved the ring into her hand, and poored out a bad full of stuff Harry had brought.

'RON! STOP IT! YOU GOT IT WRONG MATE!'

'Mate? Mate!? Well listen here MATE.' He spat, pulling out his wand.

'Harry...' A tear fell down Hermione's face.

'What is he saying, Harry? Cheating?' Ginny looked hurt.

'Ginny, please, don't listen to him...' Hermione said, as more tears stained her face.

'Harry?'

'EXPELLIARMUS!' Ron got blasted back at the power of the spell, his wand hit the floor. Hermione pulled out her wand and walked over to Ron. She put her arms around him, and whispered something into his ear, and handing him a note she summoned over. Ron read it and seemed to calm down slightly. He glanced from Harry to Ginny.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?'

Ginny looked furious, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Harry walked over to Hermione, and took the ring and note.

'Harry? Cheating? What is he talking about?'

Harry walked over to Ginny and whiped the tears from her eyes. 'It's just a big mis-understanding. Hermione was just helping me deside how to...' harry glanced over to Hermione, who smiled tearfully. Ginny reached out and took the note off him.

_Hermione. Thanks for helping me hide everything until i am ready to ask Ginny to marry me. Inside the package is a watch, please keep it for all your help._

'Marry me..?'

Harry took her hand, and slipped the ring onto her finger. 'I love you so much Ginny, I need you, i can't live without you...'

Ginny smiled more then she had smiled all year. 'I love you too...' She couldn't think of what else to say, everything Harry had said, was what Ginny felt.

Without a care that both Hermione and Ron were watching, Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny. Ginny returned this kiss, allowing Harry to slip his tounge into her mouth.

The couple kissed pationately, without a care in the world. They didn't want to break apart, they wanted to stay in eachother arms forever. Nothing could ruin this moment ... but something could make it better.

'They look so happy...' More tears had fallen down Hermione's face. Ron looked over to Hermione, to see the tears. He whiped her face with his sleave. 'Thats what you wnat isn't it?'

Hermione glanced over to Ron, looking slightly shocked. 'Whoa, what are you saying?'

'Marry me?'

Hermione squealed and kissed Ron, just a pationately as Harry and Ginny were.

Ginny pulled away from Harry when she heard what Ron said, and she glanced over to Ron.

She looked up at Harry and smiled. This day would be one no-one would ever forget. She kissed Harry once more. The day had seemed like a nightmare, turning into a blissful dream.

**((Honestly, who thought that Hermione and Harry were a thing? Both cheeting on their bf/gf? Just proves that you don't judge a book by its cover! D ))**


	2. Future planning

It had been a week since the surprise engagments of Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione. They had not yet gotten a chance to tell the Weasley family about what had happened that night, and didn't realy plan to any time soon. Soon after everything had been sorted out with Ron and Hermione, George had spoken to Harry, saying if he ever caught Harry with another girl he would curse off Harrys...welll...You know xD

Nothing truely exciting had happened during that week, the four couldn't believe that they were soon to be married.

'Harry...' Someone whispered out of the dark making Harry jump slightly.

'Ginny?' He asked cautiously.

Ginny pulled off Harry's invisibilty cloak and walked over to Harry. 'Ron kicked me out.' she whispered, sitting down on the end of Harry's bed.

'Oh..' Said Harry, his smirk covered up by the darkness around him.

'Yeeah, so I got kicked out of MY own room, so he can...' She shuddered, while Harry silently chuckled.

Ginny walked over and opened the window, alowing a cool breeze to enter the room, and her to be bathed in the moonlight. Harry checked the clock and realised how late it really was. 'Gin, go to sleep, it's almost three!' Harry silently got of his bed, to allow Ginny to lay down.

'I will go to bed if you come with me' She smirked.

Harry knew she was joking around, but he desided to play along for some fun. 'Fine then...' He smirked and sat down close to Ginny, and started to play around with her bra strap.

'Oh you are one evil boy, Potter, but i wont let you win!' She kissed Harry softly.

Harry returned the kiss, and licked her lips to ask for entrance. She allowed his tounge to enter her mouth. Harry massaged his tounge againts her, holding her close to his body. The couple kissed pationately for several minutes before breaking apart. 'Best you got, Potter?' Ginny laughed slightly.

'I got better...' Harry smirked, and continued the kiss. Harry started to fiddle the straps tying Ginny's shirt on. Ginny wouldn't give up, she knew Harry would crack soon enough, if she just kept playing along. Ginny took off Harry's top, and continued to let Harry fiddle with her top, however not assisting him to slightest bit. After a slight moment, Harry had managed to undo the top, and it fell down a little to reveal the top of her bra. He kissed her once more. Ginny started to fiddle with the belt buckle on his pants, just as a loud screach filled the room...

XxXxXxXxX

Ron sat on Hermione's bed, kissing her pationately. Screwed up on the floor was Hermione's top and Ron's shirt. Ron was fiddling with Hermione's lacy bra strap, trying to undo it without breaking apart from the kiss. Hermione broke away from the kiss and mvoed back slightly. She smiled at the trouble Ron was having with her bra.

Ron kissed her neck, leaving a mark, but before he could do anymore, a loud screach filled the room...

XxXxXxXxX

Ginny jumped up, and threw the invisibility cloak over her, and slowly snuck out of the room, and downstairs. Harry put his shirt back on, and smirked as he listened to Mrs Weasley go off her nut, and how lucky he was that he wasn't the one caught.

XxXxXxXxX

'How dare you do that here, and with your sister in the same room!' Mrs Weasley pointed to a small mass of pillows which she had mistaken for her daughter. Hermione had never been redder, and no-one had ever seen Mrs Weasley this angry before. She looked like a dragon, who could breathe fire at any moment, burning the couple into a crisp. 'Be glad I don't cut your manhood of, younge man! If i ever catch you even looking at Hermione the wrong way again most likely I will!' 'GET OUT! NOW!'

Ron grabbed his shirt and ran out of the roon looking scared for his life. He ran into his room and locked the door. He glared at Harry, who rolled around on his bed, laughing so hard he was crying. ron grabbed the closest thing in his reach, and threw it hard towards him.

'Careful, Ron, don't wanna _loose your manhood'_ Harry laughed harder.

XxXxXxXxX

Ginny snuck back into her room, just as her mother was leaving, after a talk with Hermione. Ginny took the cloak off, and laughed at the look on Hermione's face. 'Have fun?' She smirked

'Your mother ... well i told her Ron had a surprise to tell her tomorrow. She gave me a huge talk about motherhood, I think she thinks i'm pregnate or something.' She gave a nervace laugh.

Ginny smiled. 'If you were pregnate, what would you name it?'

'Boy or girl?'

'Both...'

'I'm not so sure...' Hermione rolled onto her side so she was facing Ginny. 'What about you?'

'Well, I know it would meen alot to Harry if we used James or Sirius, and i always loved the name Lily, Lily Potter...' Ginny smiled to herself.

'Yeah... I think Harry would like that. I do like the name rose though, maybe...I'm not so sure..' Hermione let her mind wander, thinking about baby names.

'When do you plan on having a baby then?'

'Hmm... maybe around twenty...sooner or later...I'm not so sure...' Ginny said softly. She checked her clock and realised that she had to be awake in an hour or two, and really didn't see the point of going to sleep. She turned the light on, and sat up on her bed. She waved her mugs and two cups of hot chocolate apeared. 'What shall we talk about?' Ginny smiled, waving her wand so one of the hot chocolate zoomed over to Hermione.

And so the two girls stayed up all night talking about whatever though came to mind, and yet the guys were... well being guys.

XxXxXxXxX

'Who do ya think will win quuiditch this year?' Ron fiddled with a peice of loose string on his sheet.

'No idea, I heard that Krum was expected to take his team to victory this year. Though Ireland are still in the running aswell, Maybe it will be those two teams facing off again?'

'Woah that woould be bloody brilliant!' Ron lay down and lost himself with quidditch thought, while Harry's mind wandered over to Ginny, and started to think of his wedding day.

He imagined himself in his dress robes of black, and Ginny wearing a white gorgeous gown, that complimented her every curve. He pictured the croud watching the couple say that they loved eachother, and wanted to be with eachother as long as they lived. He then started to imagin where he would live with her, in a lovely small cottage by the ocean. He pictured Ginny taking a walk down the beach, with a small bump under he dress, that small bump which would soon enough be Harry's son or daughter. His thoughs soon turned into his dreams, as he fell into a peacfull sleep, only to be desterb an hour later...


	3. Baby Jitters

**((You might have noticed in the book that Ginny's first pregnancy was around the age of 21/22, but for this story, it is different, you will see why in later chapters. Since i usually like sticking to the book, this story will begin with how deathly hallows ended, and end with the 19 years later bit. Hope you like the 'middle' bit I am filling in, the bit JKRowling never told us, and the bit to let our imaginationsa run free to guess what happened :D))**

A few bottles of firewhiskey lay on the ground, having been shared between Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, as they had all told their families that they were engaged. Ginny had quit a few, and Harry likewise. However Ron had _alot _more, and Hermione had quit a bit also.

XxXxXxXxX

Hermione lay on her bed, Ron ontop of her, as they kissed eachother deaply. Their clothes thrown into a bundle on the floor. Both seemed to be slightly drunk. When the kiss ended, Hermione kissed Ron's stomache. Ron moaned, as she teased him. After a while more of teasing, Ron could take it any more. he grabbed Hermione, and continued kissing her deaply. He rolled ontop of Hermione, and put himself inside her. Hermione moaned softly...

XxXxXxXxX

Harry woke up, with a slight headache from the drinks the night before, and Ginny asleep on his bare chest. He moaned, and rubbed his aching head.

Ginny stirred, and slowly opened her eyes. 'Morning..' She said soflty. She smiled slightly. The drink had gotten to her aswell, but luckily she had not drunk as much as Harry had. She had a small headache, and a slight stomache cramp.

'I wonder what the others got up to last night, did you see how much firewhiskey they had!?' 

Harry laughed slightly, as he got up. He kissed Ginny softly on the lips and walked to the bathroom to shower.

'But we had less, and we probably got up to more...' She sighed peacefully as he remembered the night before, and how Harry had been. She was no longer an innocent child anymore...

XxXxXxXxX

Ron moaned, his headaching so much. He had spent the last half an hour running to the bathroom and back, afraid of waking Hermione up, he now sit on the bathroom floor, his head hanging over the toilet.

Harry walked in and saw Ron leaning over the toilet, as he 'remembered' the drinks from the night before. Harry smirked when Ron lifted his head up, and glanced over to Ron. 'Pregnate, eh? What you get up to last night?'

Ron smirked and Harry could read the answer off his face, he had gone all the way.

'What about you?'

Harry winked, his face saying yes. 'I can't tell you that now, Ginny is your sister!'

'Oi you!' Ron laughed, giving Harry a dirty look.

'Don't worry, we will be getting up the more later...' Harry smirked. As Ron's reply, he was sick again.

'Ron...' Hermione walked into the small bathroom, looking pale, and as though she would soon be sick herself. To make room for the couple, Harry left and walked back up to his room.

XxXxXxXxX

A month after the 'Effects of firewhiskey' Chapter, Ginny ran to the bathroom, looking sickly.

Harry walked in after her, and pulled her hair out of the way of danger.

Ginny spent a bit of her morning in the bathroom, before she was called down for breakfast. As she walked downstairs, the smel of the food was enough to make her sick again. After another hour of holding Ginny's hair bacl, Harry sugested that she go see a healer at St Mungo's.

Ginny refused at first, but after another ten minutes, she gave in, and held on tightly to Harry, as the couple aparated outside the front of the old rundown shop, that was St Mungo's.

After the dummy had let them in, Ginny walked over to the desk, and spoke softly to a nurse.

'There will be a slight wait...' She still looked very ill, but she took a seat, and waited, taking deap breaths, urging herself not to be sick again.

Harry had her arm around Ginny, comforting her that nothing would be wrong. Soon enough, Ginny was called in to see a healer, but Harry was made to wait outside.

After half an hour, Ginny came back out, she was smiling slightly, but looked very nervace, and as though she could burst into tears at the same time. Harry threw down the magazine he was flipping through, and walked over to hug Ginny. 'Whats wrong..?'

'Harry...' She took a deap, slow breath. 'I...I'm pregnate...' She couldn't control herself, tears fell from her beautiful brown eyes, whether tears of happiness, or tears of consern that Harry would now reject her, or scared for the babies health, Harry did not know, he simply whiped the tears away and kissed her softly. 'I love you Ginny...'

XxXxXxXxX

When Harry had heard those words, the words that said he would soon be a father, his heart skipped a beat or two. He was sure he was dreaming. Harry's mind rased, would he be able to be a good father, was he even ready to be a father yet. He was still quite younge, and Ginny was younger, at an age of only 17. (Remember the story is a year after d/h). Ginny wouldn't be fulling living her life with this baby, and Harry's life was only begining, finally with Voldemort gone, and his followers to week to continue. Has Harry ruined Ginny's life by impregnating her? Or was she happy? Harry, judge the tears rolling down her face to be that she was scared, and not ready to be a mother yet.

XxXxXxXxX

Ginny was very confused. She wasn't expecting to be a mother so young, would the baby cause too much trouble for her, or would it complete her, she had always wanted children, but at an age so younge, she never expected. It was her stupidity that wound her up into this situatuion, if she hadn't have been stupid enough to do what she had done that night, she wouldn't be in this problem. However she was unwilling to let this baby be punishedfor her own wrong, and even though it wasn't planned, she would love it all the same. No, she wasn't ready to have children, but she would be, as soon as this baby comes her problems will go, and she will be happy. Or will this baby cause to much problems for both her and Harry, Ginny was scared, confused, and worried about Harry.

XxXxXxXxX

Harry wondered what ran through Ginny's mind, staring into her deap, beautiful, brown eyes, he saw she was younge, and not yet ready to be a mother, had Harry ruined her life by doing what he had done, he didn't know. After a moments silence Harry spoke up. 'Ginny...your...not ready to be a mother..are you?'

Ginny looked up into Harry's conforting, emerald green eyes. 'No...I am not, but I am having this child, even if i had no wish to, and i will love it all the same, and that is the only thing that will matter.'

Ginny's thoughs had made sence. Harry was not yet ready to be a father, but like it or not he was going to be. He might not have planned for this child, for this new aproach to life, for any of this, but he would love his life, aslong as he was with Ginny, and had the incrediable friends he had. All he needed in his life, was those who he loved and he would be fine, happy.

Ginny hugged Harry tightly, never wanting to let go, always wanting to be in his arms, good or bad. They were soon to be married, and soon enough this baby would be on its way. Ginny smiled as she pictured a small, sweet baby, being carried down to isle, to watch its mother and father be married, to be apart of the wedding. She was willing to wait, just to have that picture come true.


End file.
